The Love of a Pet
by TheGamingSpyro
Summary: Some don't believe that pets are worth it. But what if they can save your life? T for bloody violence
1. Chapter 1

_**I know some people would think pets are just a waste of money. I agree that they can be costly, and with all the things I've bought for my Boxer, Charlie, we probably could have paid off out house 2 times over. But, the love of a pet is more than worth it to see them walk over to you and lay their head in your lap. Perhaps this story will change your mind, **_

_**~TheGamingSpyro**_

_**The Love of a Pet**_

I was lying in a hospital bed. The room was small and mostly white, save for the brown, wood door. The beeping of the monitor and the breathing of my dog were the only sounds that I heard. It was late. Soon a man I didn't know came in. My dog started growling, and I then remembered _EVERYTHING…_

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Ago…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

"Hey Buddy" I said waking up with my dog on my lap. He is a German Shepherd named Jason. I named him that after my late cousin Jason, as he had similarities, and I sometimes believed he was a reincarnation made just for me. My name is Shaun, and I live in a small house in a fairly nice neighborhood, but outside of the neighborhood isn't very peaceful at night. Many people are mugged on those streets, and rarely someone is killed by those brutes. At first I bought Jason to protect the house, but he's become my family. I was really touched the first time he licked me, and I never forgot it. I got up and got dressed for work, as the usual. It was 7:00AM, so I had to be ready by about 7:45AM to leave. I live in a small house because I don't have a great job, just some office cubicle help center job. I sighed as I left the house and drove to work.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Hours Later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

After work I went home, and opened the door. Unfortunately I forgot I had been gone for five hours… When I opened the door, Jason jumped on my chest, like he usually would do. This time I fell onto the ground outside the door, and Jason started viciously licking me on the face. I had to push him off so I could breathe again. I smiled and walked inside with Jason, before closing the door. I sat for two hours watching T.V. with Jason, two hours playing video games, with Jason, and an hour on my computer Typing Fanfiction, with Jason. At 7:00PM I decided to get some dinner. I realized the fridge was empty, so I had to decide to go hungry tonight, or risk the streets to the supermarket.

I decided to risk the supermarket. I put on Jason's glow-light, so anyone outside would know something was inside my house. It would hopefully ward away any people with bad intentions. I locked the house and went outside. My car was a gas guzzler, and I didn't have much money, so I started walking. About halfway there I thought I heard some voices in the alleys on either side of the road. I started to walk at a brisk pace. The voices got louder, so I risked a look in the alleys to see movement. I knew they were muggers, and were going to be coming for me. I was behind the supermarket now. I made a run for it, knowing they would have rushed me soon anyways. I ran around the side, onto the gravel loading area. I tried to open one of the fire escapes, but to no avail. I was about halfway to the front of the store before I was hit in the back from behind. I knew these were _the _murderers,and one walked in front of me, holding a knife.

"Well, well, well. You _almost _evaded us friend." The man said with a Russian accent, chuckling.

_**Authors Note- I have NO, I repeat NO quarrels with Russian people. I just imagined the man's voice with a Russian accent. I also do not believe all Russians are murderers. If you want to hate me, give me flame. I'll take any reviews. If you are Russian, I'm very sorry if this offends you.**_

"Did you _really _think you could outrun _three _people_?" _The man said as his other two friends came into view. One was Canadian, and one was American.

"Honestly, no." Right now, I had just been trying to stall so I could think of a way to get out of this situation. I couldn't think of anything, so I just lay there, looking at them. But then, the leader started walking forward. I knew his intentions were to kill, so I started crawling backwards. He was patient and kept a steady pace, still faster than me. I stopped crawling. I knew it was useless now. When he got right in front of me, he raised his knife. Time seemed to slow down as the knife lowered. I saw light out of the corner of my eyes

I saw Jason, time still slowed down, jumping toward the American man, jaws wide. When he collided with the man, time resumed as normal. Jason ripped his fangs out of the man's shoulder, blood spraying onto both of their faces. The Canadian man, horrified by what he saw, backed off. The American man fell, unconscious, and Jason lunged and bit into the Canadian man's leg. The Russian man raised his knife to Jason, but before the man could stab Jason in the head, I got up and picked up the silenced gun from the American man's holster. Time slowed down again as I aimed the gun at the Russian man's head. When I was walking forward, I tripped on the American man's body, and shot the Russian man's leg. His leg buckled, and he fell, his knife stabbing Jason's leg.

I was about to go to help Jason, but then felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I looked down to find a bullet hole through the right side of my chest. I must've been hit by a stray shot from the Canadian man's gun. I fell forward, barely conscious. I blacked out for a bit, before I woke up and saw Jason move to the road and start barking, holding his left foreleg by his body. Miraculously, a police car pulled up, and two officers got out. They rushed over to us, Jason following. When they got closer, I saw they were holding guns at all of us. Jason started licking me, and I smiled through the pain it caused. I heard the officers talking. "We've got a 217, assault with attempt to murder, and two 419's. We need an ambulance right aw…" That's all I heard before passing out from blood loss and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, chapter two is up for this. If you guys and girls like this, I can probably find some way to give an ending that can be an ending, and I can continue without violating the ending some way. Hope you all enjoy. **_

_**Some bad things seem to have happened to our friend Shaun, and worse things may come soon.**_

I snapped out of my flashback, taking only a few seconds to remember it all. "You…" That's all I could think to say to the man.

"Yes, it's me." He said, moving a little closer to me.

I noticed Jason had stopped growling, and I saw him quietly moving out the doorway. _What are you up to, Jason? _I thought to myself as he left. It seemed rather odd, as if he saw something horrible. After that, I saw the plushy. It was a German Shepherd, like Jason. I quickly recalled that most hospitals have a panic button in case something went wrong with a patient, and a family member could press it for a doctor. "If you're going to kill me, can I at least get my plush? My mother bought it with Jason." It was a lie, but I needed all the help I could get. The man stood still, thinking about it.

"Fine, take the doll."

I reached over, and picked up the plush, while also pressing the not very obvious panic button. "Thank you."

"I don't know what you're thanking me for, considering I have this." He said that and pulled a knife. No, he pulled _the _knife, the one with Jason's blood still on it.

I realized that Jason had left because he smelled his own blood, but what else was he doing? I didn't have time to think about it, as two police men came in, guns pointed at the man. The man dropped the knife, and quickly pulled a gun and put it to my head.

"Do anything and he gets it. Now, drop your weapons." The man said to the police officers.

I knew something had to be done before the walls became red.

I heard heavy breathing. Only I noticed it because of the tension in the others, waiting for a move. I slowly looked up to see _Jason _standing on the vent grate above the man. Unfortunately, his slobber dripped onto the man, and he looked up, just to get a face-full of vent grate and dog slobber.

_**Epilogue**_

The man had an arm broken, a fractured knee, and worst of all, a very broken face. Fortunately the hospital had a vacancy. He was guarded, and after recovering mostly in a few weeks, he was put on trial. I was witness to what happened, and told everything to the court. The man was sent to jail for life, as he had been connected to other murders in the town due to my descriptions. Jason was given an honorary badge by the police force, and in the parade the happened soon, yes, there was a parade because the murderer had been caught, Jason rode on top of one of the fire trucks, wearing his medal as a savior proudly. He was even mentioned on T.V as 'The Hero Dog' with clips showing his run to the vents and the drop onto the bad guy using the CCTV monitors in the hospital. I had always known Jason was special, but I never knew he could save my life.

_The End?_

_**Wow everyone; again, as I write this, I am touched by my own words. This story will be kept as an 'In Progress' until I either get enough people telling me to continue this, or I get too tired of waiting. If you want to see more of the story, just P.M me, or review, telling me you want more. Thanks for sticking with me,**_

_**~TheGamingSpyro**_


End file.
